In such an apparatus, which is especially designed to transfer eggs, the eggs are moved towards and away from a scale by means of a star wheel arranged above the scale. When the eggs are "wiped" from the scale, they are moved by the star wheel onto a plate which is inclined at a small angle to the horizontal, over which plate the eggs can move to the extent that they come within the reach of a gripper device or the like. However, owing to the particular shape of an egg, its movement over said plate will not be rectilinear but oscillatory, so that the "axial rest position" of the egg on the plate is not fixed and consequently problems are encountered during further handling, in this instance the engagement by the gripper device or the like for transferring the egg to, for instance, a carrier.